The Long Road
by Cgirl24
Summary: The long road..ahead and behind. Joey and Dawson have feelings for eachother, but is it more than just a friendship? Takes place before their senior year. Has a bit of everything, humor, romance, etc. Please RR.
1. Obvious But Hidden

I do not own the characters of Dawson's Creek. Please read and reply.  
  
"What movie do we watch tonight. How about one without any film making value, just adventure or something." he said.  
  
"What?" Joey said surprised .  
  
"You know, a movie to watch without my comments." he said laughing.  
  
"I don't know, maybe I'll just go home and help Bodie." she said eyeing the window.  
  
"Joey, come on. Watch the movie. Which one. You pick." he held up three.  
  
"I don't care, anyone." she said, looking now at Dawson. His face, his hair. His eyes, his cheeks, a slight tint of red. She smiled.  
  
"Any movie. How about this one, Broken Arrow." said Dawson putting the tape in the VCR. He smiled.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" said Joey, laughing.  
  
"Not anymore." he said turning off the light, grabbing the remote and returning to his spot on the bed. "This ones good, it has John Travolta." It was about nuclear war heads being stolen. The government was trying to get them back. They sat there, eyes glued to the screen until it got to be a quiet area of the film.   
  
"Dawson, what's that noise?" she asked aloud. 


	2. Are You Really

I hope you like it so far. Please Read and Reply. It would mean a lot to me.  
  
"Joey, it's me." he said pausing the movie. He got up and went towards the bathroom, Joey followed.   
  
"Is it your asthma?"she said.   
  
"Yup." he said opening the medicine cabinet and taking out his inhaler.  
  
"Great." she said folding her arms. She walked back to his room and fell back onto his bed. Dawson returned. He had his inhaler in his hand.  
  
"Just in case." he said dangling it from his hands.  
  
"Your sure your alright?" Joey says.   
  
"Yes, Joey." Dawson points out and turns off the light. He presses play on the remote.  
  
"Your sure?" she says. He pauses the movie.  
  
"Yes, am I going to have to start calling you Josephine to make you stop?" he says.  
  
"I was just making sure. If you keel over and die during the movie, you can be sure that I will tell your parents I asked you if you were okay. It doesn't matter. Just press play." she says.   
  
"No, I am not pressing play until you tell me what this is about." he says.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you upset Joey." Dawson says turning the lights back on. He stood by the door, arms crossed.  
  
"Nothing. I was just being protective, that's all." she said. "We have one year together Dawson, until college. This one year decides our future and we have been friends for as long as I can remember." she said, silence following it.  
  
"Joey." he says. He sits next to Joey on the bed. "It's not the end of the world."   
  
"Whatever. Its not worth an argue." she said. Silence. Joey laughs.  
  
"Whats so funny?" he said, chuckling himself. For reasons that were not obvious, they were laughing. Joey got up and chased him around the house, laughter being exchanged. After a few minutes, Dawson stopped laughing. And Joey did too.  
  
"Dawson, are you okay?" she said rushing to his side near the kitchen table. He couldn't speak. He sat down, his chest heaving up and down. Joey ran upstairs to his room, found his inhaler on his bed and ran down the stairs toward the kitchen. "Dawson, can you speak?" she said handing him his inhaler. 


	3. Not Again

"Please don't make me call 911." she said aloud. Dawson shot her a look. He tried his inhaler. He nodded no. Joey looked at his lips that were now turning blue. "Tilt your head up." she said.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of this, he was finally able to speak short sentences.   
  
"Thank God." he said.  
  
"Here, let me help you to the couch." she said.  
  
"I can do it." said Dawson, agitated getting up slowly and walking towards the living room. His steps were slow and he was still a bit winded. Joey was instantly by his side.   
  
"Dawson." she said. But there was nothing to say. She followed him into the living room where he laid down on the couch, his cheeks the slight tint of red she saw before, she smiled. It always made her melt.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" she said, noticing his disappointed look for the fourth time.  
  
"No, I'm just tired." he said, his arm moving from mid-air into onto his face. And with that he laid his head back and fell asleep. Joey tip toed out of the room and upstairs. She couldn't leave him. She had to stay. What if he had another attack? She turned off the TV and the light in his room and went into the kitchen to make some soup. Homemade.  
  
  
  
About an hour later, Dawson woke up, wondering why he was on the couch. And then he remembered. He smelled something good, was it, soup? He slowly got up and made his way to the kitchen. "Dawson, sit." she pointed at the table.  
  
"What am I, a dog?" he said. They both laughed a little. A coughing spasm was starting. Joey turned her head and cringed. Not again. Not again. He stopped coughing. She turned around. He was talking a hit from his inhaler, she sighed. She walked towards the cabinet and pulled out a bowl. She ladled some soup in and grabbed a spoon from the dishwasher.   
  
"Eat." she said.  
  
"Again, I'm the dog." he said, smiling. He took a taste. "Hmm, good." he said taking more.  
  
"When do your parents come home?"  
  
"At around 6, they do the five o'clock news. What time is it?" he said, glancing at the clock.  
  
"It's about quarter to six." she said getting her self a bowl and sitting across from Dawson. When they were done, she helped Dawson back to the couch and they turned on the TV. "We didn't finish the movie." Dawson said, just as his parents walked in.  
  
"Dawson, what happened? You look like, well, there's no fever." she said checking his forehead.  
  
"It was my asthma Mom, I'm fine."  
  
"Oh dear, you should get into bed. Oh, hi Joey, sorry, I didn't see you there.  
  
"It's ok, come on Dawson, I'll help you up the stairs." she said.  
  
"I'm fine now Joey." he said.  
  
"I know." she said pulling his arm towards the stairs. "I can just see that motherly look, she's just itching to cover you in a blanket." she said. And with that, Joey tugged him up the stairs. 


	4. Stay

"Dawson, you really don't look too good." she said as he laid on his bed.  
  
"I don't really feel too good." he said letting out a sigh and covering his face with his hands, pushing them through his hair.  
  
"Well, then why don't I leave." she said, making her way towards the window.  
  
"No, Joey, don't leave, really."  
  
"Why."  
  
"Because. What if something happens tonight."  
  
"What are you implying." she said, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Stay the night."  
  
"Dawson, we have been through this." she said.  
  
"I don't have enough oxygen to make a move Joey." he said smiling.  
  
"You really don't feel good?" she said, considering her options.  
  
"I'm still winded." he said.  
  
"You look it. Why don't you use you nebulizer. We can finish the movie too." she said.  
  
"I was considering it." It grew quiet. "Okay, sounds good." said Dawson making his way towards his closet to get it.  
  
Joey was near the VCR to put the movie in. After about ten minutes of getting everything together, they settled back into the bed.  
  
"You know, I remember when you were like twelve and you would have an asthma attack and Pacey used to call you asthma boy." said Joey, laughing.   
  
"Hey." said Dawson shooting her a look, taking it out of his mouth.  
  
"Don't you remember though? And your mom would make soup and we would watch a movie. Those were the good old days."  
  
"For you." he said. "Just turn on the movie."  
  
"Whatever." she turned on the movie. After about a half hour of the movie, she said, "Dawson, I want to put the movie louder, is that okay with you?" she said. No answer.  
  
"Dawson." she said, turning towards him in the pitch black. She turned on a lamp. She grabbed the remote and pressed pause. She knew Dawson was asleep. Mouthpiece in his mouth. She pulled it out and turned it off. No way she could sleep with all that buzzing. She turned off the TV and lights again. She sighed. Hopefully he would feel better in the morning.... 


	5. The Next Day

Joey woke next to a wheezing Dawson. She looked at the ceiling. "Dawson, are you awake."  
  
"If I wasn't, I am now." he said turning towards Joey.  
  
"You look better." she said smiling.  
  
"What are you, my nurse?" he said laughing.  
  
"You have enough o two to laugh." she said smiling. His cheeks were still a bit red. She felt a flutter.  
  
"Yes, I do." he said getting up and stretching.  
  
"I'm hungry." she said.  
  
"I'll bet you are." he said walking down the steps. Joey followed. "What time is it?" he said.  
  
"About nine." said his Dad. "I'm late, got to go, bye." he said waddling out the door.  
  
"What will it be, waffles, pancakes, cereal." said Dawson, opening cabinets and checking their contents.   
  
"How about we go out for breakfast." she said.  
  
"I'm not feeling that much better Joey." he said. "I still feel kind of winded."  
  
"Okay then, I can make breakfast. Pancakes it is." While Joey made breakfast, Dawson took a shower. She poured the grainy mixture onto the pan.  
  
"That was refreshing." he said. "All cleared out."   
  
"Please don't share details about snot and the table." said Joey.  
  
"Fine then." he said. They started to eat and afterwards threw everything into the dishwasher.  
  
"Let's go somewhere." said Joey.  
  
"Where."  
  
"The ice house?"  
  
"Joey, I don't feel good."  
  
"Fine. Let's mope around your house."  
  
"Sounds good." he said. "Sorry Joey, I really don't feel good, still." he said lying on the couch.  
  
"Do you want to go to the doctors?" she said. "I can call your mom."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe. What can they do for me though."  
  
"True. Probably hook you up to a nebulizer again. Whoop did do."  
  
"That's what I meant." he said. "Where is my inhaler anyhow?" he said getting up and walking up the stairs. He found it on his bed. Luckily it hadn't fallen off the night before. He took a long puff.  
  
"Dawson, maybe we should go to the hospital." she said.  
  
"But I'm not having an attack." he said.  
  
"True." she said. "SO, what do you want to do?"  
  
"What can we do." he said. "Watch another movie?"  
  
"How about. Scary Movie three." she said.  
  
"Fine." said Dawson, subconsciously. They settled in, again, and put in the movie.  
  
"This is a funny movie." Joey said.   
  
"Wait. Funny?"  
  
"Yea, as in hahahaha."  
  
"Joey, I can't laugh. I'll.."  
  
"Oh, yea." said Joey, making a face. It's kind of too late. Let's just watch it. You'll be fine."  
  
The movie started out fine. But by the first laughs, the movie was paused and Joey by his side.   
  
"Dawson, stop exaggerating." she said.  
  
"I'm not." he said, grabbing his inhaler and taking a long puff from it again. "Joey, I c-cough." he started to cough.  
  
"I'm calling 911." she said. She ran downstairs as quickly as possible and grasped the phone. Was it worth the call?  
  
She pressed the on button and dialed 9-1-1. 


	6. Meant To Be

The nine button didn't go down all the way on the second time. "Maybe I'm not supposed to call." she said. She pressed the on button, but the phone blinked twice and went off. She ran up the stairs to check on Dawson and turned into Dawson's room. He was sitting on the bed, everything under control.   
  
"Dawson, the phone won't work, but you look fine anyway." she said.  
  
"I feel much better. I think I just need to sit here." he wheezed.  
  
"I don't think I can take much more of this Dawson." she said sitting on the bed.   
  
"You? What about me." he said, laying completely back on his pillows.  
  
"You too." she said. "I guess your not going to school tomorrow." she said.  
  
"Probably. Unless I want to plumit down the steps." he said smiling. He choked back a laugh.  
  
"Lets call your dad. You need to see a doctor Dawson." she said.  
  
"Joey." he said.  
  
"Dawson, come on. You look and feel terrible. At least go." she said.  
  
"Fine. Hand me the phone." She did. He dialed his Dad's cell. "Dad, it's Dawson. Yea, look, I really don't feel good. Yea. Ok. Bye."  
  
"He's coming home."  
  
"Good. I will stay until then, but then I go home. You can call me later." They sat there for a while, Dawson resting until his Dad came home.  
  
"Hey Dawson. Joey." said Mitch Leery. "Get some shoes on Dawson. I made an appointment." his father said walking into his bedroom.  
  
"I'll be going. Call me later Dawson."  
  
"I will." He said. They left for the doctors office. 


	7. The Middle

"Dawson, wake up." said Joey.   
  
"Hmm?" he said, pulling his face up from the pillow."  
  
"I said, wake up." she said.  
  
"What day is it." he said, face falling back to the pillow.  
  
"It's Sunday Dawson." she said.   
  
"Sunday?" he said, suddenly pushing himself up on his elbows.  
  
"Yes, yesterday was Saturday." she said looking at him oddly.  
  
"Dawson, are you okay, did those steroids mess up your brain?" she said, laughing.  
  
"Very funny Joey, I just dreamed my whole Sunday. Whatever we do, we don't watch any movies."  
  
"Okay. That makes no sense, but, whatever you want."  
  
"I'm starving." he said.  
  
"Join the club. Your moms in the kitchen. She made pancakes." said Joey walking down the steps. Dawson got up out of bed and followed her down the steps.  
  
"Fix your hair, Dawson." said Gail Leery who was huddling over the stove.  
  
"Yea, please do Dawson." said his dad, taking a sip of coffee.  
  
"Fine." he said, walking to the bathroom to fix his hair. "This better?" he said walking back to the kitchen.  
  
"Much. How are you feeling." said his dad.  
  
"Better. Still a bit winded, but better."  
  
"Get out of the house after breakfast, fresh air will do you good." his dad said. They ate and by ten forty were walking towards town.  
  
"Joey. Lately I get the feeling that you don't like me as a friend." said Dawson.  
  
"Why."  
  
"I don't know, you tell me." he said.  
  
"I meant, why does it matter to you."  
  
"Because. Maybe it's the same for me."  
  
"More than friends, maybe, but Dawson, just because I know everything about you, it doesn't mean much."  
  
"One year Joey."  
  
"Dawson, stop!." she said. "All day it's been one year! All week. All month. All year!" she said. "We cross that road when we get to it." she said.  
  
"It's only fall for goodness sakes. How are we going to spend this year."  
  
"Arguing? That seems to be what we do often."  
  
"Oh leave it Dawson." she shouted. She stopped walking.  
  
"Joe." he said, getting cut off.  
  
"Don't Joe me. Dawson, I'm upset as you. But you keep reminding me over and over. All those years aren't over yet. And every day you imply it."  
  
"I don't mean to it's just that, I don't like change, and you know that."  
  
"I do, and you have to see that there's always change Dawson. No matter where you go. It would bore you after a while." she said. She started to walk again.  
  
"What does this mean." he said.  
  
"I think we should take a break from being friends ." she said.  
  
"Me too." he said.   
  
"Fine."  
  
"Figure never talking again." he yelled. Silence.   
  
"Dawson." she said, running back to him. "You, ah, busy next Friday?" she said.  
  
"Yea, after six." he said.  
  
"The usual, a movie?" she said.  
  
"Sounds good. But what about now?" he said.  
  
"Pizza, come on. I'm treating you."  
  
"Treating me? As in giving me a treat? What am I, a dog?" he said laughing.  
  
"You have enough o two to laugh." she said, laughing back.  
  
"Wow, de ja vo." he said.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Never mind. I'll explain later." he said.  
  
"Dawson, where are we on this long road of friendship." She said suddenly.  
  
"The middle." he said laughing.  
  
"I thought so." she smiled. 


End file.
